ALDRIG GLEMMER
by YukikiKitsune
Summary: –¿Qué es todo eso Dinamarca? / –Son notas – vio la expresión confundida del Noruego y aclaró – Para no olvidar algunos detalles.


_**ALDRIG GLEMMER**_

Bueno, luego de una larga ausencia al fin tengo algo nuevo que mostrarles *-*, tengo que decirlo, la idea no es mía, pertenece a Fukaru que me obligo a escribirla ;_;, espero que te haya gustado ewe... y todos saben que Hetalia no es mío. Bueno, además quiero dedicarselo a mi amore 33 y a mi ovejita linda, va para ustedes con mucho cariño (si, fuka a ti tambien).

* * *

><p>Entró a la sala donde estaban ya reunidas la mayoría de las naciones, camino a paso tranquilo hasta ocupar su lugar al lado de su hermano que le saludo con un breve gesto, no hacían falta grandes saludos entre ellos. Sin embargo sintió que faltaba algo y giro ligeramente la cabeza en busca del rubio molesto, pero no se le veía por ningún lado.<p>

No quiso darle mucha importancia, lo más probable es que se hubiera entretenido con cualquier cosa por ahí, ya llegaría. Pero la reunión estaba por dar inicio y no había señales de Dinamarca. El único a esas alturas que faltaba, y sin duda se daba a notar su ausencia, pues no se oían sus parloteos sin sentido habituales ni sus peleas con Suecia por cualquier tontería.

—…¡Así que hemos decidido que tu lo llames! —una ruidosa voz, que sin embargo no era la que inconscientemente esperaba escuchar, lo saco de sus pensamientos y le dirigió una mirada molesta a la persona que le había hablado.

Alfred sintió el repentino impulso de ocultarse bajo una mesa o algo así, pero los héroes no hacen eso ¿verdad?

—Noruega —Finlandia se adelanto salvando al gringo de tener que decidir si huía o no —¿Podrías llamar a Dinamarca? No es normal que se retrase tanto

Luego de un suspiro resignado y poniendo mala cara para que todo el mundo supiera que lo hacía en contra de su voluntad, Noruega saco su teléfono celular para marcar el número del que consideraba el idiota más molesto de todos. Luego de cinco largos timbres, finalmente el teléfono fue descolgado.

—¿Donde estas anko? — exigió saber sin siquiera saludar, los demás lo miraban entre curiosos y preocupados —En la reunión, ¿en donde más? Si era hoy –continuo hablando con el otro nórdico — Mas te vale que no tardes...idiota – Colgó el aparato siendo víctima de las miradas curiosas de todos los presentes. —Lo olvido y ya no tarda en llegar.

Se cruzó de brazos, en espera a que el rubio alto llegara, mientras tanto la reunión dio inicio, ya alguien se encargaría de ponerlo al corriente cuando llegara.

Un rato más tarde, el rey de los nórdicos llego apresurado, saltaba a la vista que se había vestido apresuradamente, pues su larga gabardina se notaba arrugada y su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal e incluso lucía ligeramente húmedo, como si se hubiera secado en su carrera por llegar.

–Debiste recordarme más temprano – reclamó en voz baja (o en su concepto de voz baja) al noruego mientras tomaba asiento a un lado de él, ganándose un gisaso de parte del alemán que en seguida se puso a reprenderlo por su falta de responsabilidad e interés… aunque el otro no le prestaba mayor atención, inmerso como estaba en tratar de acomodar su pelo con las manos.

Con un suspiro de frustración por parte de Noruega y Alemania, la reunión finalizó sin más inconvenientes que los de siempre y unos días más tarde los nórdicos se volvían a reunir, esta vez en algún bar para pasar "tiempo de calidad" juntos, Suecia y Finlandia habían dejado a Peter quedarse a dormir en casa de su amigo Raivis porque seguramente llegarían tarde (y "algo" tomados).

Pero habían pasado cuando menos 30 minutos de la hora de reunión y Dinamarca nuevamente brillaba por su ausencia. Lo cual era raro puesto que en ese tipo de situaciones (con la oportunidad de beber, y molestar a Suecia hasta que Noruega y Finlandia se hartaran) normalmente era el primero en llegar.

–¿Otr´ v´z? – Acaban de llamar a la nación en cuestión y esta había replicado que iba en camino, si bien Noruega (que esta vez había llamado voluntariamente) juraba que lo había olvidado.

–Seguro que es la edad –A pesar del tono serio con que Islandia lo dijo, una leve mueca de burla adorno su normalmente impasible rostro – Ya saben los viejos olvidan las cosas.

–Y el anko es viejo entre los viejos – los demás levantaron su bebida como si brindaran ante la afirmación.

Cuando el danés llego no pudo evitar ser el centro de las bromas… por el tiempo que le había tomado en llegar los demás ya estaban un poco alegres y estando prácticamente solos no había necesidad de contenerse en sus burlas al llamado rey de los nórdicos.

–Por enésimas vez, no estoy viejo – hizo pucheros mientras daba un trago a su bebida, ninguna cerveza superaba a la danesa eso era un hecho – Solo lo he olvidado ¿vale?

–´sí c´mo olv´dast´ la re´nión – el tono en que lo dijo hizo irritar más a Dinamarca

–¡Te burlas porque no puedes beber tanto! – a sus oídos llegaron las voces de Noruega e Islandia preguntando que tenía que ver una cosa con otra, pero prefirió ignorarlas –Anda Tino, ¡demostrémosles como se bebe! – y terminó de un trago lo que quedaba en su vaso pidiendo otro en seguida.

Afortunadamente para él, si había algo que el más bajo de los nórdicos no podía ignorar (además de su esposo e hijo) era una buena competencia de aguante, así que ambas naciones comenzaron a beber como si no hubiera un mañana. Los dueños del bar les acercaban rápida y eficientemente más bebida en cuanto notaban que ya estaba por terminárseles; después de todo no tenían ningún cliente como aquellos, que se aparecían regularmente y les dejaban de ganancias lo de un mes (aunque algunas veces dejaran medio desecho el lugar).

–Sho gane~ -medio recostado contra la mesa el más alto pokeaba divertido las mejillas sonrosadas de un inconsciente Finlandia – Eso demuessstra que soi el reyh de losh nodricosh –veía doble y se sentía mareado, pero había ganado y eso era lo que importaba…aunque ahora arrastrara las palabras.

–El emp´zo a b´ber ´ntes – Aunque también estaba un poco mareado el sueco levanto en brazos a su dormida esposa – H´sta l´ego – se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza de los hermanos y dirigió una última mirada despectiva al danés antes de salir rumbo al taxi que ya los esperaba.

Las cosas siguieron su rumbo normal, con la excepción de que Dinamarca continuaba olvidando reuniones, lo que lo convertía en blanco de algunos chistes de los que el también reía sin prestar demasiada atención (Que si tenía un amor no correspondido que le quitaba el sueño, que si necesitaba empezar a tomar omega3 por la edad, e incluso no falto quien le atribuyo un amante secreto con quien pasaba todo su tiempo olvidándose de todo y de todos).

Nadie prestó verdadera atención al problema, después de todo, con tantas cosas ocurriendo y tanto tiempo vivido era normal olvidarse de algunas cosas de cuando en cuando.

–¿Mamá? – desde la parte trasera del auto llego la voz de Sealand, Suecia y Finlandia habían tenido una junta con sus jefes y el menor se había quedado al cuidado de Dinamarca, ahora iban rumbo a su casa.

–No soy mamá Peter – recrimino suavemente el susodicho – No soy una mujer – Aun así volteo a ver qué era lo que molestaba a su pequeño, porque por el tono que había empleado era obvio que algo le molestaba, llámenlo instinto mate…paterno.

–Si eres mi mamá – refunfuño en voz baja la micro nación, ganándose una mirada orgullosa de su padre que manejaba el auto en silencio – ¿El tío Dinamarca está enfermo?

–¿P´r qué la pr´gunta? – La voz de Suecia resonó en el auto mientras compartía una mirada en parte de sorpresa en parte de preocupación con su esposa.

–Mm…– el rubio estrujo sus sombrero en sus manos un momento, tratando de ordenar sus ideas – Estaba muy distraído hoy – murmuro preocupado, y antes de que alguno de sus padres dijera que eso era normal en el otro aclaro – Se quedaba como ido y a ratos parecía confundido.

El confundido era él, conocía bien a su tío Den, no en balde era su principal compañero de juegos y quien hacía de canguro para sus padres seguido (normalmente acompañado del tío Noruega eso sí). Sintió el auto detenerse y se dio cuenta que habían llegado a casa.

–… Me llamó Arthur – recordó de pronto mientras se soltaba el cinturón de seguridad y vio los ojos confundidos de sus padres que se giraron a verlo – Me preguntó que quien era y después de eso me dijo Arthur.

–Seguro que solo estaba bromeando – trato de tranquilizarlo Tino, aunque por dentro comenzaba a preocuparse – Anda que ya es tarde y las pequeñas micro naciones ya deberían estar dormidas en sus camas – trato de restarle importancia al asunto mientras lo instaba a bajar del auto y a prepararse para dormir.

–H´blar´mos con el – con esa última afirmación de su padre el menor se apresuro a obedecer, si sus padres lo decían seguro que estaría bien.

Pero ambos habían estado demasiado inmersos en sus tareas cotidianas en esos días para buscar al rubio mayor, si bien habían tenido una breve conversación telefónica con Noruega al respecto de lo que les había dicho Peter, y no volvieron a verlo hasta la siguiente reunión.

–Ahora regreso – Aun no daba inicio la junta, así que Islandia se apresuro a ir a buscar algo que había dejado olvidado, suspiro aliviado de encontrar el fajo de papeles en su lugar y ya iba de regreso cuando notó una figura alta parada frente a la puerta, parecía indecisa sobre entrar o no.

–¿Den?– le llamó mientras se acercaba, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo el otro ahí afuera.

–… Ice –Lo vio vacilar un momento antes de decir su nombre con su habitual sonrisa – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–La reunión – El islandés lo miro extrañado un momento, ¿por fin llegaba a tiempo y preguntaba eso? Frunció un poco el ceño pensando que le estaba tomando el pelo.

–Cierto, la reunión – rio un poco más, pero la risa se notaba nerviosa – … – el mayor se lo quedo observando un poco más, como si no se animara a decirle algo y eso comenzaba a exasperar al menor que se dio media vuelta para regresar a la sala donde estaban los demás – Ehh… Ice.

–¿Qué quieres?– Sin embargo su nombre en la voz vacilante del otro le hizo volver a posar sus ojos en el.

–No estoy seguro de algo… – recompuso su sonrisa aunque fijándose bien se podía notar que esta flaqueaba un poco – ¿Va a comenzar o ya se terminó? – Dio un suspiro al darse cuenta de la mirada de duda en el menor – La reunión.

El peliplata volvió a angostar los ojos, seguro que estaba jugándole una broma ¿cierto? Era estúpido que le preguntara algo como eso. Pero cuando iba a comenzar a reclamar por hacerle perder el tiempo se dio cuenta que el asunto era en serio, el otro en verdad se veía confundido, como si no estuviera seguro de si entrar o regresarse.

–Va a comenzar – le dijo haciéndole una seña de que fuera delante de él, mientras hacía nota mental de hablar con su hermano al respecto.

Con las palabras de Islandia sumadas a lo que le habían dicho Suecia y Finlandia a Noruega no le quedo más opción que ir a ver al idiota mayor, aunque aseguraba que no eran más que exageraciones de aquellos tres.

–¡Anko ábreme! – Toco de forma ruidosa la puerta, quería que el otro se diera cuenta que no estaba ahí precisamente por voluntad propia y que quería irse lo más aprisa posible.

–¡Norge! –Por la puerta apenas abierta sobresalieron los cabellos alborotados de Dinamarca– ¡Que milagro que vienes a verme! –Pese a la gran sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, al menor no pudo dejar de extrañarle que el otro no abriera la puerta para dejarle pasar.

–Ábreme idiota, tenemos que hablar –

–Ehh… – el mayor dudo un momento – Hablemos aquí, mi casa es un desastre y la brisa es agradable – rio nerviosamente–

–¿Qué demonios pasa contigo anko? – Noruega se cruzó de brazos viéndolo con firmeza, ni loco iba a admitirle que estaban preocupados por él, seguro que solo se burlaría.

–¿Con migo?– ladeo la cabeza curioso y sin entender del todo de que hablaba el otro –No pasada nada conmigo, todo igual que siempre – Asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro como para reafirmar sus palabras.

–Déjame entrar entonces – El más alto solo negó con la cabeza, pero no en balde habían vivido juntos muchos años en tiempos anteriores y el menor se las arreglo para colarse dentro luego de haber empujado a Dinamarca hacia atrás.

Por un momento no entendió bien que era lo que estaba viendo, el lugar se veía igual que siempre… si no tomabas en cuenta los pequeños papeles de colores que cubrían algunas de las superficies como la puerta de la cocina o la mesita frente al televisor. Todos parecían tener algo escrito aunque en su sorpresa no atino a acercarse a ver que era.

–Te dije que era un desastre – se cruzó de brazos mirando al intruso frente a él con expresión contrariada – No sabes respetar los deseos de los demás Norge.

"Y el burro hablando de orejas" definitivamente que el danés era la última persona que debería decir eso en la faz de la tierra pero ya que se podía hacer, así había sido siempre y dudaba mucho que algún día cambiara.

–¿Qué es todo eso? –Preguntó en cambio, señalando las pequeñas notas – Y ni pienses en mentirme – Aclaró antes de que el otro abriera la boca, seguramente para decir alguna guarrada de las que acostumbraba

–Son notas – vio la expresión confundida de su acompañante y aclaró – Para no olvidar algunos detalles.

–Notas para no olvidar – repitió sus palabras lentamente, como las pensara detenidamente mientras hablaba – ¿Eres un anciano o qué? ¿Por qué necesitas notas para recordar las cosas?

La forma más práctica que tenía el noruego de demostrar preocupación era con enfado, y eso le había costado algunos sinsabores con el tiempo, pero había sido de esa manera durante demasiado tiempo y uno no puede dejarse algunas costumbres de la noche a la mañana.

–Eso no es normal idiota – Lo cortó antes de que hablara – ¿Has hablado con alguien de esto? – el danés negó con la cabeza – ¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo?

–No voy a hablar con nadie – se enfurruño como si de un niño se tratase – Porque no hay nada de qué hablar – se cruzó de brazos viéndolo con reto –

–¿Entiendes que no es normal eso de tener notas? – Poco le faltaba para darle un jalón de orejas y llevarlo arrastrando con alguien que pudiera saber lo que le ocurría

–Solo son notas – se encogió de hombros restándole importancia –¡Pero me hace feliz que te preocupes por mi! – Y luego de esto se tiro a enterrar al noruego en uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso haciendo que olvidara el motivo por el que había ido ahí.

–Hey Dinamarca! – El rubio alto se giro buscando quien le llamaba – ¿Cómo sigues?

Finlandia se quedo extrañado cuando vio al más alto voltear a todos lados como buscando a alguien antes de saludarlo en voz baja y sin dejar de revisar los alrededores con nerviosismo.

–No es que me moleste que me saludes Fin, pero ¿está bien que lo hagas? – lo vio con nerviosismo antes volver a repasar la sala con la mirada – no quiero meterte en problemas con Iván.

–¿Con…Iván? – El más pequeño ladeo la cabeza sin entender a que se refería, como podría meterse en problemas col ruso, no es como que aquel fuera su jefe… ahí fue donde todo encajo para él, Dinamarca pensaba que aun era territorio de Rusia. Negó con la cabeza no sabiendo cómo sacarlo de su error – No te preocupes por eso Den, Rusia no ha llegado aún –

El mayor lo observó no muy seguro, no quería meterlo en problemas con aquel psicópata por un simple saludo, pero Tino lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa y le dijo que mejor le platicara como le estaba yendo antes de que llegara el otro y no pudieran platicar.

Al finalizar el encuentro les comentó a los demás lo que había ocurrido, y lo mucho que le preocupaba la plática que había mantenido con él, pues aunque se veía alegre y saludable todo de lo que había hablado correspondía únicamente a cosas ocurridas mucho tiempo atrás.

Considerando la posibilidad con que bromearan antes, se reunieron con China en busca de consejo, no balde era una de las naciones más antiguas de todas, si era algo relacionado con la edad seguramente el podría ayudarles.

–¿A Dinamarca se le olvidan las cosas aru? –el asiático se llevo una mano al mentón pensando un momento.

Los cuatro nórdicos lo veían esperando su veredicto, le habían explicado la situación lo mejor que habían podido. Las cosas que olvidaba, que confundía situaciones, las notas en su casa y la "regresión" que había tenido ese día.

–Pues si pudiera ser aru –dando un corto suspiro China comenzó a explicarles que después de todo el nórdico faltante era una nación muy antigua y que también él había llegado a tener algún problema de ese estilo.

–¿Entonces qué hacemos? – Pese a sus rostros serios se podía adivinar la ansiedad en su mirada, estaban preocupados por el otro.

–Vigilarlo aru – no había mucho que se pudiera hacer realmente, esas cosas eran una etapa meramente, aunque no recordaba que él hubiera manifestado algo como una regresión antes y así se los dijo – Y cuidar esos episodios que tiene, es lo mejor que pueden hacer.

Los otros lo observaron no muy convencidos de sus palabras, el chino no se veía muy seguro de lo que estaba diciendo y no les había aportado una solución real al problema, pero era lo único que tenían de momento. Quizá hubiera que esperar un tiempo y ver como progresaba la situación.

Pero las cosas no mejoraron mucho, la siguiente vez que supieron de Dinamarca, fue por una llamada que este hizo a Noruega reclamándole por mudarse sin avisarle a donde.

–¡Eres malo Norge! – Se oía su voz emitiendo quejas desde el teléfono –¿Cómo puedes mudarte así? – Hizo un poco de berrinche desde el otro lado del auricular del teléfono

–Te digo que no me he mudado anko – Su voz denotaba fastidio, pero le preocupaba lo que el otro le estaba diciendo – Vivo en el mismo lugar desde hace casi 10 años –

–¿Entonces porque no me abres? Eso es ser más malo aún – se escucharon golpes a una puerta y después la voz de una mujer gritando algo – Jejeje – De nuevo el danés – Quizá me confundí un poco –

–Dime dónde estás, voy para allá – Aun sin soltar el teléfono el menor se levanto y tomó sus cosas para ir a buscarlo, no le gustaba nada el hecho de que por andar buscando su casa hubiera terminado en algún lugar peligroso, no en la situación actual.

Con las cosas en ese estado habían optado por turnarse para vigilarlo, todo parecía indicar que ya no era seguro dejarlo vagar solo. Ese día habían tenido suerte y realmente no estaba muy lejos de la casa de Noruega, pero a saber en qué otros lugares podría terminar. Desde luego que Suecia y Noruega renegaron un poco por ese hecho, pero fue más por costumbre que porque realmente no quisieran hacerlo.

Ese día era el turno de Suecia de acompañarlo hasta su casa, por lo que después de despedirse de su esposa con un beso y decirle que lo veía después, se dio prisa para alcanzar al idiota mayor que en esos momentos ya dejaba el edificio. El mencionado se detuvo cuando lo vio dirigirse hacia él y lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

–¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? – Le tendió una mano de manera amistosa, lo que dejo un poco descolocado a Berwald ¿Desde cuándo el danés era amable con él?

–B´en – Se esforzó por regresar el saludo de la mejor manera, aunque continuaba viéndolo con desconfianza, tenía el presentimiento de que algo no estaba del todo bien ahí.

–Me alegra mucho poder verte – reanudo la marcha forzándolo a caminar con él, pero en ningún momento dejo de sonreír o de dirigirse de forma amable a su acompañante.

–D´nam´rca – Lo corto el sueco deteniendo sus pasos y haciendo que el otro lo viera curioso – ¿Qu´en s´y?

El nórdico se le quedo viendo con expresión avergonzada, como un niño que ha sido descubierto en una travesura, pero guardo silencio y rehusándose a decir cualquier otra cosa prosiguió su camino siendo seguido a pocos metros por el más alto que lo observaba con emoción indefinida en los ojos.

Eso fue oficialmente el comienzo del fin, primero fue Suecia, después Finlandia e Islandia y finalmente dejo de reconocer a Noruega, sobra decir que a las demás naciones menos podía identificarlas. Los demás nórdicos llegaron a la conclusión de que ya no bastaba con acompañarlo, alguien debía quedarse con él las 24 horas.

–¿Qué estás haciendo an...Dinamarca?– el mayor miro al otro algo apenado de haber sido descubierto, especialmente porque no lograba recordar el nombre de la persona que le llamaba –Soy Noruega.

–Estaba buscando algo Noruega– Le respondió con una ligera sonrisa, le agradecía haber tenido el tacto de haberle recordado su nombre para ahorrarle la vergüenza de no preguntar, pero aun se frustraba de no poder…

–¿Qué estabas buscando? – Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber a dónde iban sus pensamientos y era mejor cortarlos de raíz.

–Ehh… no estoy seguro, pero lo sabré cuando lo encuentre – Y sin decir más se alejo rumbo a la que le habían dicho era su habitación, dejando tras de sí a un rubio bastante consternado.

Y es que podría no decir nada, y aguantar estoicamente los desplantes que le hacía el llamado rey de los nórdicos, pero lo cierto era que dolía y mucho. Cada vez que el otro lo miraba con curiosidad preguntándole quien era, y cada vez que se marchaba dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos, dolía mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir incluso para sí mismo.

–¿Noruega? –El aludido levanto el rostro al oír su nombre, pero solo se encontró con la expresión preocupada de su hermano menor.

–Isu –devolvió el saludo haciéndole señas de que se sentara junto a él. Quería distraerse un rato, necesitaba (un poco irónicamente) olvidarse un momento de que la persona que estaba arriba no lo recordaba, sentir que las cosas seguían siendo como siempre.

–Te ves fatal – Declaro el menor sentándose a su lado, y no era para menos, parecía como si las penas del mundo estuvieran sobre los hombros del noruego.

–Estoy bien – negó con la cabeza, rechazando su afirmación – Solo algo cansado.

–Entonces necesitas descansar – Le preocupaba que su hermano no se estuviera cuidando lo suficiente, tenía la impresión de que se sentía culpable por no haber notado las cosas antes – Yo me hago cargo de él.

–No Isu – reprimió un bostezo, dormía poco y mal por las noches, la duda de si el otro lo recordaría al día siguiente taladraba su mente – No te preocupes por mí, te digo que estoy bien.

–Y yo te digo que necesitas descansar un poco – la mirada de su hermano lo hizo sentirse como un niño de nuevo, pero iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para que Noruega tomara un descanso – Y no veas así, que es verdad bróðir.

–…– Ante esa palabra no había mucho que pudiera hacer, eran muy contadas las ocasiones en que Islandia accedía a llamarlo hermano. Dio un corto suspiro y luego de asomarse por las escaleras sin animarse realmente a subir, salió de la casa del danés.

Pero no había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que volviera, no tenía sentido tratar de dormir en su propia casa si continuaba preocupado, el único descanso que podría tener era que no necesitaba estar al pendiente de todo lo que hacía Dinamarca, pero era un escaso consuelo a sus preocupaciones.

–¿Qué ocurre Ice? – Recién regresaba y encontraba a su hermano sentado al frente de la casa con actitud afligida –

El menor levanto el rostro y lo observo dudoso de que responderle un momento, finalmente le hizo señas de que se sentara a su lado, necesitaba de algún modo sacarse eso del pecho, la enfermedad del mayor era algo que les estaba afectando a todos.

–El está bien – su rostro era inexpresivo siempre, por lo que no había necesidad de forzarse a sonreír –Y yo también estoy bien –Aclaro antes de que aquel dijera nada

–¿Entonces qué pasa? – Islandia no podía tener esa actitud por nada

–Pensó que yo era su hijo – La respuesta dejo desconcertado por un momento al mayor de los hermanos, pero al parecer con o sin memoria el anko siempre sería el anko – Estuvo muy tranquilo y se porto muy bien

–¿Pero? – Porque el otro no podía estar así solo por eso – ¿Te hizo algo?

Se limitó a negar con la cabeza, debió suponer que su hermano llegaría a esa clase de conclusiones – Primero pensó que era su hijo, pero es demasiado joven para ser padre, así que de algún modo llego a la conclusión de que soy su hermano menor.

Bien, al parecer hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, si bien consanguíneamente el islandés solo era hermano del noruego, durante mucho tiempo el mayor se empeño en que era hijo de ambos, y ya que no hubo modo de que Noruega lo aceptara, terminó por adoptar a Ice como hermano menor, si bien este siempre renegaba de ello.

–Dijo que era un buen hermanito – Se recargo contra el otro, solo con él podía tomarse esas pequeñas confianzas sin sentirse incómodo – Que era un hermanito muy lindo y bueno –las palabras salieron con facilidad, sin atorarse en el nudo que pese a todo sentía en la garganta.

El mayor se limitó a rodearlo con sus brazos, sabía lo que le pasaba al islandés porque era lo mismo contra lo que él había estado peleando todo ese tiempo. Culpa.

Ambos se sentían culpables por no haberse dado cuenta antes, por haber devuelto con golpes las demostraciones, exageradamente efusivas pero siempre sinceras, del otro. Claro que ninguno de los dos lo pondría nunca en palabras, eran demasiado orgullosos, demasiado fríos para ello.

–Ve a casa Ice, yo me hare cargo – le dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza, esas que le daba cuando era pequeño y se asustaba – Después de todo te ves fatal y necesitas descansar.

Le dedico las mismas palabras que el otro le dijera antes, y una muy diminuta sonrisa que le quitaron al menor las ganas de discutir, porque su hermano lo había criado y se entendían casi sin necesidad de palabras.

Noruega regreso a cuidar al mayor de los nórdicos, los días eran extraños, todos eran diferentes pero al mismo tiempo resultaban increíblemente monótonos. El danés salía con alguna excentricidad nueva a cada momento, pero la olvidaba poco después y era cosa de cada tercer día cuando menos que le preguntara su nombre o simplemente no le llamaba porque no quería preguntarle.

Además estaba el dichoso objeto perdido, aun no tenía idea de que podía ser, pero sin lugar a dudas era algo importante, porque sin saber que buscaba, el danés no cejaba en su empeño de encontrarlo, a ratos lo dejaba, pero siempre volvía a sacar el tema a colación.

–Noruega – el aludido volteo a verlo sorprendido, tenía buen rato que el otro solo le lanzaba miradas de reojo y ya casi estaba seguro que se había olvidado su nombre de nuevo.

–¿Qué quieres idiota? – bajo el libro que había estado leyendo para dedicarle toda su atención a la persona frente a él.

Quizá debería ser más amable, pero no sabía ser de otra manera, además el danés era un idiota que lo preocupaba más de lo que tenía derecho a hacerlo…

–¿Dónde está Islandia? – la pregunta lo desconcertó por un par de segundos, ¿Dónde estaba? Pues en su casa en donde más, pero más que eso… él había nombrado a Isu, había preguntado por él.

–¿Sabes quién es Islandia? – Ahora fue el turno del otro de verlo extrañado, el menor estaba actuando raro a su parecer.

–¿Pequeño, pelo plateado, ojos violetas, cara de póker? – a cada nueva palabra los ojos del noruego se abrían más, ¿es que acaso el otro recordaba? – Por dios, noruega, cualquiera diría que te has olvidado de tu hermano.

–…– El único que ha olvidado eres tu anko, dio un corto suspiro entre resignado y ¿por qué no?, esperanzado de que todo volviera a la normalidad –Claro que Ice…-

-¿Y Suecia y Finlandia? – lo corto antes de que pudiera decir nada más – ¿Dónde rayos se ha metido todo el mundo? –

–Pues es claro que…- sin embargo su malhumorada respuesta fue vuelta a cortar.

–¿Qué no saben que deben permanecer en casa? – ante esas palabras la duda volvió a los ojos serios del noruego ¿permanecer en casa? Estaba seguro de haber oído esas palabras mucho tiempo atrás.

–¿A qué te refieres Anko?–

El danés comenzó una disertación sobre las batallas por ganar territorios, que sabía bien además que los cuatro eran "suyos" y el hecho de que todos deberían quedarse en casa para que pudiera protegerlos y dejar de intentar escapar.

"La unión de Kalmar"… no había otra explicación que él pudiera darle al asunto, esas mismas palabras de forma casi textual se las había dicho el danés hacía muchos años, en una época más peligrosa y al mismo tiempo, de algún modo más maravillosa.

–Tengo que ir a buscarlos– Lo vio revolver la pequeña salita en busca posiblemente de su hacha y su abrigo marrón – No creo que estén muy lejos.

Le costó todo su ingenio y un poco más (algo de galletas y cerveza) para convencerlo de esperar a que regresaran, no podía explicarle como había terminado aquella unión voluntaria que habían tenido, no podía romper su corazón una segunda vez al explicarle como primero se habían alejado Tino y Berwald y poco después su hermano y el mismo.

Aprovecho una distracción del mayor y telefoneo a su hermano, tenía una importante tarea para él. Tenía que ir donde los otros dos y llevarlos hasta casa del danés, preferentemente de forma diplomática, pero estaba autorizado a usar la fuerza de ser necesario.

El menor de todos los nórdicos parpadeo bastante extrañado en cuanto colgó el auricular del teléfono, su hermano se oía bastante desesperado, algo poco usual en el. Aunque quizá pudiera entender un poco sus sentimientos… el rey de los nórdicos la había pasado muy mal en aquellas épocas.

–Así que tenemos que ir para allá – frente a la puerta del matrimonio, Islandia cargaba un morral donde llevaba algo de ropa, a saber cuánto tiempo tendrían que quedarse allá.

El sueco le dirigió una de sus peores miradas antes de entrar a buscar sus cosas, lo que provoco un suspiro resignado y una ligera sonrisa en su esposa, Su-san nunca cambiaría. Invitó a pasar al más chico y mando a Sealand arriba a ayudar a su padre, se iban a quedar unos días a casa del tío Dinamarca.

El más pequeño dio un grito de gusto, nadie inventaba mejores juegos que su tío mayor, y corrió a su habitación a decidir que debería llevarse. Tuvieron que explicarle que el mayor estaba enfermo y a lo mejor no lo reconocía o no tenía ganas de jugar con él, Peter los miro extrañado e hizo unas pocas preguntas que ellos le contestaron como pudieron, era difícil darle a entender algo que ni ellos mismos comprendían del todo.

–¡Tío Den! – a pesar de todas las advertencias que hubieran podido hacerle, el más chico se tiro enseguida a los brazos del mayor a penas lo tuvo al alcance.

–¡Hola! – y contra todos sus temores aquel no rechazo al niño si bien le dirigió una mirada extrañada – ¿Cómo estás? – se lo llevo de inmediato a jugar al jardín bajo la mirada atenta de cuatro pares de ojos.

Estaba claro para ellos que no lograba reconocer a Sealand, pero se esforzaba por que aquel no se diera cuenta y lo recibía con la misma algarabía que siempre había demostrado para su sobrino, aun cuando el no supiera en realidad quien era el niño rubio con quien jugaba.

–Sea-kun– luego de cenar el finlandés llamó al pequeño aparte, verlo esa tarde jugando con el otro le había dado una idea.

–¿Qué pasa mamá?– el menor se acerco curioso, no había hecho travesuras en todo el día, así que no podía estar en problemas.

–¿Qué es lo que hacían tú y tu tío cuando te quedabas con él? – Peter ladeo la cabeza algo extrañado por la pregunta –La última vez que te quedaste, dijiste que Dinamarca estaba mal, ¿Qué estaban haciendo ese día?

–…– pensó un poco antes de contestar, quizá fuera algo importante –Pues jugar…igual que hoy… – No podía recordar que hubieran hecho algo especial ese día.

–¿No sabes que es lo que perdió tu tío Den?–

–¿Algo que perdió? – se quedo un momento pensando bajo la mirada expectante del finlandés – A lo mejor la carta

–¿Una carta? – ¿Qué podría tener de especial una carta para que siguiera buscándola luego de haber olvidado tantas cosas?

–Si – afirmó el niño cada vez más convencido que eso era, aunque le extrañaba un poco que el otro la hubiera perdido – Una carta que escribimos entre los dos.

–¿Y qué decía esa carta Sea-kun? – no era ser metiche, era ser cauto con las cosas de su hijo.

–Eso no te lo puedo decir mamá – Se llevó un dedo a los labios como haciendo silencio – Hice una promesa de vikingos de no decirlo nunca nunca – Sonrió satisfecho por no romper su palabra.

–Una promesa de vikingos…– Definitivamente si Dinamarca estuviera en pleno uso de facultades se llevaría una buena regañiza por incitar al niño a ocultarle cosas a sus padres –Supongo entonces que no queda otra que buscarla entonces

–¡Sea-kun quiere ayudar! – después de todo era importante para el tío Den, no podía dejar simplemente permaneciera perdida.

Pero encontrar la dichosa carta no resulto tarea fácil, ni siquiera cuando eran 5 cabezas buscándola, al parecer el danés seguía siendo bueno para guardar secretos, aun después de tantos años.

Finalmente fue Suecia quien les mostro un sobre que había sacado de detrás de la puerta de la alacena, lo que resulto en un murmullo de vergüenza pues jamás habrían pensando en revisar ahí, o se habían fijado en ello, puesto que todos habían abierto esa puerta al menos en una ocasión.

Prefirieron no mostrársela a Sealand ni a Dinamarca aun, no antes de leerla para averiguar que podía ser lo que contenía ese misterioso papel.

"_Del rey de los nórdicos para sí mismo:"_

Más de uno se dio contra el suelo con ese comienzo cuando Finlandia comenzó a leer, al menos resultaba obvio para quien iba dirigida la carta.

"_No es que olvide cosas o sea viejo como gustan de insistir todos, pero solo por aquello de las dudas dejare aquí una pequeña constancia de los demás por el remoto (inexistente) caso de que en verdad pudiera perder la memoria, para no olvidar a nadie… ojo, no estoy diciendo que vaya a pasar o que sea si quiera medianamente posible."_

Así que de eso se trataba, Tino dudo de seguir leyendo, después de todo parecía algo muy personal… pero ciertamente la curiosidad era más fuerte que otras cosas, no podían dejar de preguntarse qué habría escrito sobre ellos.

_Islandia:_

_Pelo blanco, ojos violetas, cara inexpresiva (definitivamente hermano de noruega - ver más adelante) con un puffin encima siempre._

_Es un mocoso engreído, que no muestra emociones…he dudado que sea humano, pero creo que eso prueba de quien es hermano de forma bastante clara, pero también es mi hermano, no importa lo que él o los demás digan, lo encontré junto con Noruega cuando no era más que un pequeñuelo y no me arrepiento de haberlo acogido bajo mi ala. No creo que él me considere como tal pese a todo, no pude protegerlo como hubiera querido, pero estoy muy orgulloso de todo lo que ha logrado por sí mismo, aunque me gusta tratarlo como a un pequeño todavía. PD: estoy seguro que aun me admira, aunque le da vergüenza admitirlo._

_Finlandia:_

_Rubio, boina blanca, ojos violetas, esposo de Suecia y madre de Sealand._

_Es casi tan valiente como yo, y es casi un vikingo, definitivamente es uno honorario, aunque en su pasado no lo sea. Nadie me hace competencia como él a la hora de beber… espero poder tener otra oportunidad de demostrar que pese a todo sigo siendo el rey pronto, antes que lo olvide… Suecia no merece una esposa tan buena en definitiva._

_Pd. Espero no tenerlo de enemigo, al menos que no me dispare, no quiero terminar a modo de colador como Rusia…_

_Suecia:_

_Alto, cara que da miedo (a mi no por supuesto), cuatro ojos._

_Tiene acento feo, lo que hace que hable raro…inentendible si me preguntan, idiota de primera, no hay mejor manera de decirlo, lo niega pero ha tenido envidia del rey siempre (y quién no?), cocina raro, obsesionado con matrimonios(?), friki de ABBA, de Erik Saade, y un mal perdedor. _

_Pd: Siempre ayuda cuando lo necesitas, no podía haber pedido mejor amigo ni hermano, ni un rival más formidable._

_Noruega:_

_Pelo rubio, cara seria, ojos azul noche, rulito flotante (- ojo con él), hermano de Islandia._

_Siempre se ve serio y pareciera que en lugar de corazón tiene un tímpano de hielo, pero yo sé que no es así y a pesar de eso le hice mucho daño… jamás podré perdonarme eso, aunque no lo admita abiertamente, y sé que lo más probable es que el tampoco me perdone. Pero si alguien lo conoce bien ese soy yo que he estado con el más tiempo, aunque mucho de ese tiempo no haya sido consentido, pero lo conozco y…lo quiero, lo escribo porque no puedo permitirme olvidarlo, no este sentimiento tan maravilloso que ha ido creciendo a través de las décadas._

_Pd: … no puedo decir mucho más sin riesgo de extenderme a un monologo de sus cualidades, pero es cálido, más que el chocolate caliente incluso, cuando quiere serlo._

_Sealand: _

_Micronación, rubio, traje de marinero, hijo de Suecia y Finlandia._

_Enérgico, el mejor compañero de juegos de todos, siempre me divertí mucho con él y me ayudo a escribir esta carta, aunque esto último lo escribo solo… gracias por todo pequeño, no pude pedir un mejor sobrino que tu._

_Pd: Insiste que te reconozcan, así se consigue lo que sea, o al menos a mí me funciona._

Un pesado ambiente envolvió a las cuatro naciones presentes, habían terminado de leerla en silencio, todos encimados sobre Finlandia a quien se le había cortado la voz en algún momento y ahora luchaba para no soltar las lagrimas, los demás estaban en un estado similar de conmoción, pero siendo quienes eran no lo demostraban tan claramente.

Eso solo los hizo sentirse un poco más culpables y menos deseosos de dejar solo al mayor, aunque la idea de abandonarle jamás hubiera pasado realmente por la mente de ninguno de ellos.

Pasaban gran parte de su tiempo con él, preguntándose cómo aquel escandaloso danés había terminado reducido a un hombre que se sentaba en el rincón más alejado a mirarlos de forma silenciosa. Trataban de hablar de cosas sencillas, que él pudiera retener, pero a veces ni así lograba aquel seguirles la conversación. Y su orgullo, que pese a todo seguía intacto le mandaba verlos y sonreír para que no se preocuparan y eso solo los mortificaba más.

Entre todo había algo bueno, si bien no recordaba, había dejado de olvidar… como si se hubiera detenido lo que fuera que le afectaba, podía nombrarlos a todos y empezaba a retener pequeñas situaciones que ocurrían durante el día, e incluso durante días anteriores.

En una nueva consulta al oriental, este les dijo que era posible que mejorara, pero que no se hicieran muchas ilusiones por cualquier cosa, que mejor empezaran a enseñarle todo de nuevo, poco a poco.

Noruega seguía siendo quien pasaba más tiempo con él, las palabras que había leído aun le rondaban fuertemente en la cabeza… la persona que más le conocía, el hombre orgulloso que se disculpaba por haberlo lastimado, el indomable vikingo que… que lo quería.

Incluso le acompañaba en los sueños, el danés algunas noches había despertado y hecho un gran estropicio al no saber donde estaba, como parecía ser el caso de aquella noche.

–Quieto o no respondo – de forma casi automática había despertado en cuando sintió algo de movimiento en la habitación.

–¿Quién…? – el mayor se corto así mismo al verlo, no lo ubicaba, pero sabía que lo conocía.

–Terminas esa pregunta y no te va a ir bien anko, lo sabes…– murmuro algo frustrado Noruega, por algún motivo olvidaba más en las noches – No pasa nada, estás en tu casa Dinamarca. Estoy contigo como siempre ¿ves? – hablo con tono suave, después de todo no era la primera vez y de otra manera solo se alteraban más, ambos.

El otro pareció calmarse un poco y aprovechó encendió una pequeña lámpara para leerle la carta que les había escrito y que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo. Su acompañante escucho con atención sus palabras con los ojos abiertos de par en par, pero asintiendo de cuando en cuando… y a cada momento más tranquilo.

–Y todo eso lo escribiste tu –aseguro el más joven –Podemos hablar de ello en la mañana si lo deseas…–dudo un poco, seguro que aquel lo habría olvidado para cuando el sol asomara, aunque… le hecho una mirada más, el danés lo observaba con atención como si tratara de descifrarlo.

Dio un corto suspiro y saco una segunda carta.

–Esta está dirigida a ti, de parte de…pues de nosotros– un muy ligero rubor llego a sus mejillas, la idea de ellos cuatro escribiéndole una carta al mayor aun era algo bizarra para él. Se sentó a un lado del más grande y extendió la hoja frente a él, para que pudiera leer también.

_Basta con haber vivido tanto tiempo contigo para que te ganes el derecho de ser mi hermano, solo no esperes que lo diga a cada segundo, porque no lo hare. Tengo que decirlo, eres increíblemente molesto, pero has soportado mis deslices y me has tenido la paciencia que yo no supe tenerte, muchas gracias por eso._

_Islandia_

_Me encantaría poder volver a salir contigo a beber, nada mejor que una buena competencia de resistencia para mantenerse frescos, además debo admitir que me divierte mucho poder competir contigo._

_Finlandia_

_Eres un tonto_

_Suecia_

Esas últimas palabras enervaron al danés, casi como en otros tiempos, y pese a todo el noruego suprimió una diminuta sonrisa, conociendo a Berwald como lo conocía, esa era la reacción que esperaba…quería ver al Dinamarca de siempre, enojándose con él y buscando pelea.

–¿Por qué no me escribiste nada? – La voz del mayor lo saco de sus cavilaciones y volteo a verlo algo confundido, sin entender del todo la pregunta –¿Noruega?

–¿Qué caso tiene escribírtelo? Lo vas a olvidar de todos modos – ignoro a propósito la mueca ligeramente dolida del otro – Sigues siendo igual de tonto, con o sin memoria, hay cosas que no cambian…

Algo debió notar en su tono de voz, pues se lo quedo viendo fijo, sabiendo que algo importante estaba por venir.

–Pero además… –dudo un poco antes de seguir hablando –Si me voy a quedar a tu lado no tiene caso que lo escriba, prefiero decírtelo de frente. Si es necesario yo lo recordare por los dos y te hare que recuerdes tu también. –El otro siguió observándolo, expectante, sabía que no era todo y que faltaba lo más importante –Te quiero…

Lo dijo casi en un susurro antes de abrazar al otro, podía permitirse un momento de debilidad, nadie más tenía que saberlo y seguramente el danés lo olvidaría al día siguiente.

–Norge – un susurro perfectamente entendible lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver sorprendido al otro, no le había llamado así desde… –Norge –el mayor sonrió y señalo el broche de cruz que reflejaba la luz plateada de la luna desde su cabeza.

Noruega se limpió una pequeña lágrima que rodo por su mejilla y asintió al otro dándole la razón, era su Norge y mucho que le costara o renegara de ello lo sería siempre.

enden

* * *

><p>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier reclamacion favor de dirigirse a la que tuvo la idea (ver más arriba), yo solo me dedique a darle forma y recubrimiento, prometo tener otro pronto (relativo), esta vez si por completo de mi autoría.<p>

Byebye


End file.
